The Chimera Prince
by Draken NullVoid
Summary: So you stand tall and mighty because of who you are? Be it Devil, Angel, Dragon, Monster, or Man. You stand there mocking me for what I am. What you are not. But if only you knew the truth. For I am many, bound to one. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to Kuoh Academy

 **A/N: Hey everyone, welcome! So, a few things to get out of the way. This story is about an OC named Ken. If you were expecting Naruto as the protagonist, that is not the case here. I apologize, but would appreciate you give this story a try anyway. The story itself is classified as a Naruto crossover due to the cast from Naruto will be making appearances in later entries of the stories and I'm using Naruto's concept of chakra in this story to explain some details relating to energy. This story will loosely follow the storyline in the anime but mainly be an AU. Meaning, the main events will most likely occur, but not precisely. Lastly, chapters will be inconsistent. I try to type when I have enough time, but that time is scarce. Anyway, let the story unfold!**

The sound of women's righteous fury could be heard all throughout Kuoh academy. With the thwacking sound of kendo sticks slapping against flesh and fists impacting bone resounded out throughout the normally quiet campus. One boy opened a wary eye from his desk to gaze outside. There, the appropriately titled "Perverted Trio" were currently being taught the meaning of women's fury for the, the boy glanced down at a sports watch and checked the date, twenty second time since the semester started. Twenty-three days out of twenty three days of school. That was dedication since something went wrong resulting in the fury of the female population of the school. Which was in fact the majority.

Kuoh academy had recently been an all-female only school. Starting this semester, they had allowed boys to enroll into their prestigious program. Many jumped at the chance to attend one of the top schools in the country. Others such as the three currently looking like they came out of a blender were aware of the school's status as being mostly female, thus were using the school as an outlet for their perverseness. Finally, there were the people who were forced into the school by overly strict or doting parents.

"Ryuuji-san, are you paying attention?" The boy previously, tore his gaze from the morbidly fascinating sight of watching the Perverted Trio getting beaten up to gaze at his teacher. An older man with black hair that was common of most Japanese, although signs of balding could be seen. He wore a white button up, black slacks and black wide-rim glasses.

"Of course, Kota-sensei, the answer you're looking for is actually the square root of seventy three plus nine over two." The teacher narrowed his eyes at the student before going back to the board and solving the problem out himself. After thirty of seconds of chalk being clacked on the chalkboard, the teacher finished with the same answer his student had given him. "Very good Ryuuji-san, although I would much prefer it if you would pay attention in my class from now on." The student merely nodded as he received looks of admiration from his classmates, although the female population also held a slight glint the student couldn't identify. Oh well, didn't particularly matter to him.

This student was Ryuuji Kintaro (First name Kintaro). Although his friends call him Ken. A recent addition to the male population at Kuoh academy. He stood at a lofty 6'1", towering above most of his classmates. His hair was a sandy blonde color. It seemed as if it couldn't decide whether it wanted to be brown or blonde. He had dark brown eyes, and a chiseled face that most would say is handsome. His athletic frame, and the way he carried himself gave people the impression that he worked out despite not being a part of a club. People had given him the title of "The Sage". Apparently this was due to his vast intelligence. Although his title made Ken a little worried. His name was right up there with the The Perverted Trio, The Prince of Kuoh, and The Two Great Ladies of Kuoh. While the nickname wasn't nearly as bad as The Perverted Trio or Two Great Ladies, Ken did not like the nickname. Evidenced by the time that he literally growled at a group of female students who kept insisting they have a study session because he was 'The Sage.' Seriously who wouldn't be embarrassed by such a title? He didn't understand how the others dealt with it.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Ken grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He began heading out, ignoring the stares being directed his way. He entered the sea of students milling about, heading home or to their clubs. Ken himself was planning to look at the kendo club. It didn't have any of the admittedly small male populace, but he was interested in the difference between what he was taught and what the traditional japanese art was like and a little thing like gender walls weren't going to stop him.

You see, Ken's dad was originally from Japan. However, after meeting his mom he moved to the United Kingdom. When he was born however, his mother left. Leaving him in the care of his dad. They stayed in the UK for the next fifteen years. During the summer, him and his father returned to Japan and settled down in Kuoh. It was very advantageous that the school just happened to open its doors to the male populace the same year he returned. He had been speaking Japanese with his father back in the UK resulting him in not embarrassing himself the first time he ordered ramen, much to the owner's surprise.

His interest for the kendo club also extends to the fact that his father had taught him a variety of martial arts, including bokujitsu and kenjitsu. Though according to his father, the style he was taught is a special version only known by the Ryuuji family. It includes bo-staff training, sword play, and hand to hand combat. He called it the Divine Demon form. It relies heavily on being on being on the offensive. Relying on feints and last second direction changes to keep your opponent's guard up and give yourself a wide variety of ways to assault your opponent. Learning this took up most of his free time as a child. He missed a lot of opportunities as a child. He never really got into sports too much and his friends were limited to a few who didn't mind the short amount of time he could spend with them. He didn't mind it much though. He enjoyed the training and had grown because of it.

Ken broke out of his musings as he stood at the entrance to the kendo club. He raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard a stern monotone female voice call out to him, "Ryuu-san, I should ask that you don't disturb the kendo team while they are changing. I would hate to put you in the same league as the Perverted Trio." Ken glanced over to the sound of the voice and saw Shitori Sona, student council president. By her side her ever faithful companion and vice-president, Tsubasa Shinra.

Ken did a small bow in the direction of the two and replied, "My apologies kaichou, I was not aware that they didn't have a changing room and used this building to change." Sona's expression did not change. "Then you wouldn't mind if I sat out here while they finished, would you?" She asked raising a delicate eyebrow. "Of course not kaichou. It'll be nice to have some company for a change."

They sat there in silence for a bit as they both stared at the students leaving the school before Tsubasa broke the silence. "So, Ryuuji-san. What brings you to the kendo club? Are you interested in starting a male kendo club team?" Apparently, this peaked Sona's interest as well. As she gazed at him, her glasses glinted the sun hiding her eyes. "Not particularly." Tsubasa tilted her head. "Then what reason would you have to come out here, unless that is you intend to join the Perverted Trio." Tsubasa gained a slight smirk as she said this. Ken sighed. This was a common occurrence for interactions between Tsubasa and Ken. For whatever reason beyond Ken's comprehension, she enjoyed teasing him. He didn't think it was bullying.

"I have no intention to 'join' them. In fact, I would like to keep my distance between them and myself as far away as possible. As fun as it sounds to be a lecher most of the day, I have other things I would rather be doing."

"Oh really and what things would that be?" Tsubasa asked as her smirk grew. Ken sent a pointed glare her way. "None of your business." Tsubasa's face fell as she pouted. Sona simply sighed. The door swung open and an angry female voice yelled out, "I swear that if you three are out here again I will cut off your-" her voice trailing off as she glanced down to three figures sitting on the steps to the kendo club. She scratched the back of her head. "Oh, Shitori-kaichou. What brings you all the way here to our club room?" Sona nodded her head towards the girl. "Airi-san, Ryuuji-san here would like to view your all's club activities today. Do you think you could ask Hisaki-san if it was ok for him to do so." She paused. "Also inform her that me and Tsubasa would like to observe as well." The girl nodded before closing the door behind her.

To his credit, Ken merely raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want to observe Sona." Sona was a little confused. Most boys their age would be a mess trying to address a female by their first name. Sona caught herself however. This boy was from Europe. He was probably more comfortable using a person's first name. This didn't mean she was going to let that comment slide. "It's kaichou. I know you have been in Europe for most of your life so you probably don't understand the importance of-" Ken cut her off as he turned his head towards her, a lazy frown on his face. "No, it's Sona. If I understand honorifics correct, then the end word is used a differentiation of position. By attempting to manipulate me and my goals, you have lost all respect from me, Sona." He exaggerated her given name, pressing his point.

Sona was stunned. For one, he understood the honorifics in Japanese culture. Despite just having moved here, his files said nothing of a Japanese background other than having Japanese heritage. Not only that, but he used said system as a deterrent against her. By removing the honorific and title, he was basically condoning her to be less in his eyes. The second reason was his straightforwardness. Not many people could look you in the eye and tell you they had no respect for you as a person. That took guts. Sona quickly recovered herself though. Behind her, she heard light snickering. At least Tsubasa was getting a kick out of this.

Sona was saved from any more embarrassment when the door slid open. Standing there was Hisaki Momoto. Senior club president of the kendo club. "Kaichou, I did not expect you here today. Is there anything I can help you with?" Ken made note of how her eye warily glanced over at him. He couldn't necessarily blame her either. It had only been a couple months since school had started and she had to deal with the Perverted Trio at least twice a week. Her disdain of men must be quite high by now. Sona took the reins since Ken remained silent, "I was actually here just to make sure that Ryuu-san here didn't get in any trouble, he was the one looking for you." Ken simply raised an eyebrow at her now change in goals. It meant she felt wrongly about her actions. "So _Ryuuji-san,"_ she said stressing his name. "What can I do for you?"

While she was smiling at him, Ken could easily tell it was strained. Might as well get to the point. "I wish to spar with your most veteran members." Everyone's eyes widened at the statement, except Sona. Her serious expression marring her face. An evil grin shortly fell on the face of Hisaki. "Ohhh, the kouhai thinks he is all that. Sure, why not?" She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure some of the girls here would like to test themselves against a male." With that she turned around and made a following motion with her hand and entered the building. Ken, Tsubasa, and Sona soon followed inside. After opening another door, they got to witness the kendo team in action. All the members currently had their normal gear on with the exception of their helmets, and were doing overhead strikes against the air. Typical practice to become accustomed to the weight of a blade and to gain strength and endurance in the arms.

Everyone stopped with the entry with the entry of the four new arrivals, staring at them. "Mimi! We have a Junior who wants to spar with one of our members. Get geared and be back in five! Everyone else, setup the arena!" Hisaki called. A round of yes, Senpai resounded throughout the building before people began to dart into action. Seamlessly moving to be as efficient as possible. Taichou, Tsubasa-san, I'll get some mats for us to observe the duel. Sona nodded. "That sounds fine." Go ahead and get changed, be back here in five minutes. Ken simply nodded and wandered off. Hisaki deadpanned. "I didn't even tell him where the equipment was," she muttered. She shrugged her shoulders. It was on him if he wasn't back it was his fault.

Five minutes later, the kendo club was gathered around the arena they had setup. Mimi was dressed in the standard black kendo outfit with a face mask. Ken on the other hand was dressed the exact same, with the only difference being a kendo sword that he was studying. Hisaki's eyebrow was twitching. "Ryuu-san, where is your outfit. Do you expect to just spar in those clothes?" Ken just looked down at his clothes and tugged at his shirt. "What's wrong with it?" Hisaki sighed. "Your funeral I suppose. Anyway, the rules are as follows: Land a hit above the waist and I call the match, or two strikes below the waist and I will call the match. Should you disarm your opponent I will call the matches. The matches will be best three out of five. Are you both ready?" The girl, Mimi nodded while Ken simply shrugged. Take your stances. Mimi held her kendo stick out in front of her and clenched her fists. Ken took the sword and held it at eye level, pointing it slightly down to aim the tip at Mimi's chest. Shifting his body to the side, like a fencer would. He then took one foot off the ground, touching the foot to his inner thigh and leaned back slightly. Everyone was confused. This was possibly the most ridiculous stance they had all seen. Even Sona and Tsubasa were confused, having more than enough experience with a swordsmen. There was typically one key rule. Your feet should always be grounded.

To Hisaki's credit, she simply raised an eyebrow at the strange stance. Then she called it, "Begin!" Then it was over. It was possibly one of the fastest matches that the girls had seen. Most not even sure what happened. One second Mimi had struck out with the standard overhead swing the next, she had a sword poking her stomach. Then there was ken who looked incredibly bored. He looked over at Hisaki, "if this is the best you have, I'm going to leave." Hisaki was boiling. How dare he humiliate her and her club like this! Then he has the gall to tell her that! She and only a few others had actually seen what he had done. When she jumped forward with her down-swing. He was already moving. He had dashed forward, off the one foot, slightly shifted his body to allow the swing to barely miss him the struck out. Moving surprisingly quickly and had managed to land a perfect strike to her stomach. There was only one other person that could possibly beat him. Hisaki broke out of her musings and growled at Ken. "Wait here, I'll be back in five." Exclamations ran out among the crowd. It had been a while since the Hisaki had actually sparred against someone. The fact she decided to be the one to do it was quite surprising.

Five minutes later, Hisaki reappeared wearing her full Kendo gear. "Same rules apply," she said. "I have Sakura judging this spar." The girl now named Sakura said, "Prepare." Hisaki took the standard kendo stance. Ken however took a different stance. He brought the stick next to his head at eye level, kendo steck level with the ground. He then set his feet slightly apart, his feet facing the judge. Seeing both of them ready, Sakura gave the signal, "Begin!" A sharp clack was heard as soon as the 'n' was called and the two had already connected their swords, pushing against each other. "Ohhh, so you could block my first strike," Hisaki heard Ken say. "Let's see you keep up." Her eyes widened when she suddenly felt the force pressing against her leave. She recovered admirably though as she dodged under a wide swing by leaning back.

She noticed his stance had changed again. Before, his stance would suggest him attempt to stab and parry. Now his feet were wide, sword in both hands. He made the motions for an overhead swing and she brought her stick up to block it. Then she saw his smile and realized she had fallen for the feint. Ken quickly made an underhand swing aiming for her legs. Hisaki quickly brought down her sword to deflect the weapon, but was too slow. The stick slapped against her right thigh and then jerked down again and smacked against her outer shin. Sakura's voice rang out calling the match. They returned to their respective areas. Ken was bouncing up and down waiting for the match to start and Hisaki was watching him carefully. His fighting style was unorthodox, that much was for sure. Everything from that first stance to changing styles in the middle of a match spoke volumes of his practice in the art of handling a sword. She had to keep him on guard enough to not let him switch and take her by surprise again.

Sakura called for them asking if they were ready. They both gave their confirmation. Hisaki took her stance again and Ken took up his first stance, raising his leg into the air. Stick raised outward. Sakura yelled, "begin!" But neither moved, simply staring at each other. Their bodies were tense, muscles coiled. Hisaki reacted first choosing to try a diagonal swing, aimed at the back of his head. It would have connected, had Ken literally not drop to the floor like a rock. He just slipped his foot out from under him allowing him to free-fall. Hisaki was taken aback. He just gave up his footing to dodge? Absurd. However, she wasn't having any leniency with him, he already proved multiple times that he was cunning with a blade. Putting his opponents on the defensive with his unorthodox styles. So she quickly turned her swing into a vertical swing planning to hit him on his way down. She was just slightly too slow though.

As soon as Ken's hand touched the ground he rolled towards Hisaki, narrowly avoiding her stick. He then thrust himself upwards as soon as his roll was completed, lunging at her face. Hisaki dodged it, tilting his head to the side, his kendo stick passing centimeters away from her face. Ken gave her no time to counter-attack. He jumped off one leg pushing forward, turning his body in midflight and swung towards Hisaki. She had just enough time to bring her stick up as there was the resounding clack of wood as she managed to deflect the freakishly strong blow. It sent her skidding back slightly as her feet slid against the hardwood floor. She had no time to retaliate though. Another rotation and he was on top of her. Clashing sticks again. Each strike left her arms just a little more numb then the last. Another, and another. It was taking all she had to try and deflect these monstrous strikes. To everyone else, Ken had become a whirlwind of strikes. Spinning fast enough to make his body seem as if he was just a blur of flesh and cloth.

Hisaki brought her stick low to deflect the next spin, only to feel something strike her shoulder. She brought herself out of her daze. Ken stood there, back to her, arm across his body guiding his sword over his shoulder to strike her shoulder. She had been so hyper focused on his next strike, she never expected him to stop his momentum. Sakura quickly called the match. Hisaki let her sword slowly descend. She had never had a match where she was pushed to the defensive like that. There were always times for counter-attacks, or parry's. But his overwhelming force allowed none of that. That last minute he had become a literal natural disaster. She breathed deeply and exhaled. Only then did she notice the hand that Ken had stuck out. She looked up at him and saw that he had a small smile gracing his face. Her face heated up slightly. He was quite the looker really. Getting ahold of herself, she removed her helmet and took his hand. They shook and the rest of the kendo club gave their applause.

"Great match," Ken said with a challenging smirk on his face. Hisaki couldn't help but to return it. "You too. It's been awhile since I've lost like that. Reminds me that there is always someone more skilled than you. Though it definitely did not feel like a kendo match with your swordplay. Where did you learn those techniques by the way." Ken shrugged, "My dad taught me." Hisaki nodded in understanding. Her dad had also taught her the way of the sword. With that Ken returned the kendo stick he was lent and swiftly made his exit, followed shortly after Tsubasa and Sona.

"I'm impressed," Sona stated aloud. Ken turned back towards her and raised an eyebrow. "I was never under the impression that you were that good with a blade," Sona continued on. Ken just shrugged. "How often have we talked? I'm not really that surprised you know next to nothing about me or what I can do." Sona was slightly miffed. Seems like he hadn't forgotten about the entire issue with attempting manipulate him slightly. Her musings were interrupted by him speaking again. "Anyway, I need to get going. Gotta go do homework and make sure my dad doesn't stab himeself attempting to cook. No good, irresponsible parents." He muttered towards the end. Using a steady walk, he began to make his way off campus.

Sona sat there and watched the retreating figure of Ryuu Kintaro. A plan was forming in her mind. All she needed to do was execute it. Her neutral expression still planted firmly on her face she spoke, "Tsubasa, arrange a meeting with Rias. I think we may have a new additon to add to the student council." Tsubasa wasn't that surprised. After that showing of skill, only a moron wouldn't want Ryuu in their group. "Very well Kaichou." She began trotting off towards the Occult Research Building, where Rias held her club activities. Sona herself began moving towards the student council room. She had some files to dig up on a very interesting foreigner.

 **Later that day…**

Rias bit her thumb nail as she observed the chess board. She was in quite the predicament now. She was down over half her pieces. Her king was pushed back against a wall, nowhere to move. Her queen was also taken as well as a bishop and a rook. She looked up at her opponent, the ever-stoic student council president, Shitroi Sona sat across from her. Though that was just her cover name. Her real name was Sona Sitri, a high-class devil belonging to 1 of the 72 pillars and king of a peerage of devils.

Rias similarly belonged to 1 of the 72 pillars. Daughter to the Gremory family, she is renowned as the Ruin Princess due to her proficiency with her family's Power of Destruction. Currently she is having a chess match with her best friend and rival, Sona. They had been friends for many years and even came to the human world together. Right now she was in a tight spot. Her king was pinned by Sona's rook, bishop and queen. Suddenly a light bulb came soaring into her head as she saw her knight. Moving it forward to protect the king she patted herself on herself for her resourcefulness. The sound of Sona's monotone voice broke her out of it though. "Checkmate." Rias world crumbled. Slowly looking up, she noted with much trepidation that she was in fact in checkmate. Sona had taken her knight with a bishop that had been hiding off in the corner, putting her into checkmate. Rias' head slumped and Sona had a small smile at her friend's expense. However, she wasn't here to play games today. She had business that she needed to discuss with Rias.

Making a swiping motion with her hand, the chess board was replaced by two student ID's. One Hyoudou Issei and Ryuuji Kintaro. Rias face got serious as she observed the two pictures. Sona started up the talk. "Right now, these are the two most promising figures for our peerages. As we have observed it appears Hyoudou-san has a sacred gear of some sort. We are unsure of the exact nature of said gear, as it is still dormant." Rias gazed at the hologram before responding, "Yes, we have been having our familiars keep an eye on him and it appears that a fallen angel has been sighted tailing him. So it may be safe to assume that the fallen angels know what it is that he holds." Sona placed a hand up to her chin. "Peculiar, for now let's keep observing him. We may be able to learn what his sacred gear is when the time comes." Rias simply nodded her head in affirmation.

"What about Ryuuji-san? What brought him up?" Rias asked. Sona was ready for this. "It appears that Ryuuji-san holds great prowess with a sword, having exceptional speed and strength for a human. Me and Tsubasa watched him spar the captain of the kendo club. Let's just say the duel was very one sided, and he didn't even look winded afterwards." Rias was impressed with this information. Hisaki-san, while she didn't show any super-human abilities, is a feared kendo practitioner. Placing third in last year's women's national tournament. Rias looked interested. Good, time to pull the hook. "His skill with the blade would suggest he would best be a knight piece, or a pawn. Though his true value could definitely be reached as a knight," Sona continued. Rias frowned at that. Sona was aware of Rias' little problem with her knight piece, and as a devil, Sona would exploit all means to obtain her goals. Even if it meant giving Rias a slightly bad deal.

"Well it sounds like that he won't work for me then," Rias ended with a sigh. Sona mentally applauded herself. Hook, line, and sinker. Sona looked at Rias with an intense face though. "Though, that leaves something else that is concerning to me. When I tried to have my familiar tail Ryuuji-san, it lost track of him." Rias knew that Sona's familiar was a Cerebane, a smaller and weaker version of the ferocious Cerebus. It was known for it's amazing tracking skills and its ability to breathe fire. The fact that it lost the scent of Ryuuji is a bit concerning. Rias bit the end of thumb nail as she thought about this. "I don't think that is really the main issue right now," Rias commented after a bit of silence. "We need to deal with the threat of the fallen angels in our territory before we worry about Ryuuji-san." Sona nodded her head. "I agree with that." With another flick of her wrist the hologram disappeared and they both got up and after a short goodbye, they headed off to do their duty as Kings.

 **Later that week…**

It was Sunday and it was the best day of Issei's life. Why, you may ask? Because he had just gotten his first girlfriend and they were finishing their first date. Yuuma was her name. Issei couldn't help but get flustered over her. She was an A rated beauty after all. Standing at 5'6", she had a long silky raven hair with the most brilliant pale lilac eyes he had ever seen. It was like staring into tinted glass. Not to mention her amazing boobs and ass… Assets. He meant assets. Issei shook his head, they were at the park and he had taken her hand. They finally arrived at a park. Not a whole lot of people though. Not terribly surprising considering it was Sunday and it was getting to be quite late. Yuuma did a slight run to the fountain. And turned on her heels. Issei couldn't help but be stunned by her beauty once more.

"Say Issei," She said. "To commemorate our first date, would you listen to my request?" Issei couldn't help but get flustered. A kiss on their first date? He couldn't believe it. He was so lucky to be alive right now. He responded as best he could "of course! What's your wish Yuuma-chan?" She looked up at him with a smile filled with bloodlust. "Can you die for me?"

"Eh?" Was his intelligible response. "Could you repeat that, I think I misheard you Yuuma-chan?" So she did. She got right next to his ear and whispered "can you die for me?" Then right in front of his eyes, she began to change clothes. Issei couldn't believe the majesty that was her chest. He was so enthralled that he just barely heard the slow clapping. Yuuma heard it too, as she looked around to find the source.

"Man, you all put out one hell of a show." A tall man, was sitting on a chair with a bag of popcorn and a soda cup by his side. It took Issei a second, but he recognized the man. That was Ryuuji Kintaro, The Sage of Kuoh Academy. However, he never got to finish that thought as he felt a quick pain through his stomach, then numbness. He saw Yuuma holding a spear made of a red material that was piercing through his stomach. She pulled it out and whispered in his ear as she did so, "I will always keep the gift you gave to remember our time together. Issei's vision was fading. He fell back, blood draining from his wound.

Yuuma turned back to where the man was sitting, only to find the popcorn and drink that he had lying there. Then she felt it. A strange energy entered the area. One she had never felt before. Quickly turning, she formed a light spear and chucked it at the source of energy. What she saw would be scarred in her mind. Hunched over the boy she had just killed, the man dubbed Ryuuji had one hand over Issei glowing blue and the other hand caught her light spear without even looking at her. She hesitated. That was her first mistake.

He came at her fast. Far faster than any human had a right to be. He stabbed at her with her own spear. She dodged and dispelled the spear he had as she formed another in her hand. Ken was ready for this though, he dodged the spear with apparent ease. A smile was upon his face, like he was enjoying the fight even though it had just begun. She swiped at him with a spear and he ducked underneath it. "Tsk tsk tsk, don't you know that you are supposed to stab people with spears, not smack them with it," he chided. She attempted to stab at him again only for him to easily dodge it. He then got inside her guard and punched her in the stomach.

Yuuma felt her body collapse in on itself as she felt that strange energy emanating from him again. Spit then escaped from her mouth as she was launched at, then THROUGH the fountain in the center of the park. She righted herself and came to a skidding stop. That seriously hurt. How could a mere human deal that much damage to her? A fallen angel of her prowess? She growled and took off to the sky. "You got a lucky shot in there human. It won't happen again!" She created three more light spears and chucked them at Ken. Ken, moved at speeds that would have made Usain Bolt jealous. Weaving between the spears. He picked at his ear. "Is that all you got? I've seen better fighters from fledgling members of your race."

Yuuma smiled. Creating another light spear and twirling it in front of her, she took a stance to engage in close combat. "Good, glad to know my opponent isn't a filthy downer who is unaware of exactly what they're up against." Ken blew the ear wax on his finger away. "And whoever said that I was a human, eh?" He asked. Yuuma was taken aback, she had all the energies of what a human should be. "What's your name, boy?" She asked. Ken figured he would humor her. "The name is Ryuuji Kinjou, but you can call me Ken." Yuuma nodded. "I am Raynre, be glad to learn my name downer."

"So, are we going to get on with killing each other or are we going to sit here and get all friendly with each other?" Raynre smiled. This boy was speaking her language. To answer his question, she created four more light spears and launched them at Ken. Ken dodged them but as soon as he finished dodging Raynre was above him. She thrusted downward. Ken twisted his body out of the way, narrowly avoiding the blow. He jumped on his hand and attempted to kick Raynre, but with a great flap of her wings, she took to the sky again. Ken grunted and pushed himself up and back landing on his feet as another light spear erupted in the spot he had been standing in. Ken decided that flight was stupid. So, time to ground her. Another couple of light spears attempted to spear him through. He dodged it with as much grace as he could.

He needed to do this fast. He glanced over to Issei's fallen form. He stabilized him temporarily giving him five more minutes to live. He was pushing it right now. He had only a couple more minutes to end this fight. With that in mind, he pushed himself off the ground creating spiderweb cracks in the ground. Raynre wasn't ready for the grounder to jump straight at her, let alone actually reach her within a matter of a second. She wasn't expecting the drop kick to the shoulder immediately afterwards as well. She was sent careening down and smashed into the ground, creating a sizable crater, and kicking dust everywhere. When the dust settled, Ken was standing over Raynre. Raynre was looking very rough, she was covered in dust and grime. Two bruises were beginning to form on her previously flawless skin. Blood covered her back and mouth from the impact.

Raynre winced as she tried to move. That last attack had definitely dislocated, if not, broke her shoulder. She was out of options. She had lost, thoroughly. As Ken approached her Raynre raised her good arm and held out a hand. Ken stopped. "I yield she said. Ken shrugged and began walking towards Raynre again. Raynre begain to sweat. " _Oh God, he is going to kill me," she thought. "I don't want to die, no, no!"_ He was right over her now. He raised his hand back, fist clenched. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Then she heard a light spear impacting something solid. Opening her eyes, she saw her comrade Dohnaseek behind this boy, no, _Thing._ Attempting to stab through it with a light spear. But the tip didn't even pierce his back. Donahseek's eyes were wide. Ken turned and backhanded him with his fist, sending the Fallen Angel careening across the ground. Raynre saw her chance. She formed a light spear in her good hand and thrust it into his stomach. Praying to God that it would do something. Her wish came true. With a wet _schlick_ _,_ the spear went into the thing standing before her. Ken turned back towards her, eyes wide before he fell onto his knees and fell over. Just then, she felt demonic energy enter the area. Devils. Stumbling to Dohnaseek, he was picking himself up, putting his dislocated jaw back into place. "We're leaving, now!" She hissed and with a great flap of her wings, she set off. No one saw the red headed devil enter the park in a magic circle a smile on her face and and a skip to her step.

 **Inside Ken's Mindscape…**

Ken slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the grassy ground, the smell of flowers wafted into his nose. The sun was bright and slight breeze drifted through his hair. He slowly sat himself up. Looking around he noticed five balls of light hovering around him. Each one of a different color. Black, white, green, red, and purple. He frowned. There really should only be 4. Looking towards the fifth, he noted that it was a blood red color. Well, shit. There goes his whole dynamic.

Currently, he was in his mindscape. A place one can enter given enough meditation and practice. Here, he could see all of himself. Everything he was. Currently he was lying in what he called the peace setting. This represented his connection to nature and state of "enlightenment" he had reached through meditation. There was also the void, which was the place where all his negative emotions live and the elysium where all of his positive emotions lie. Typically though, he preferred here when in his mindscape.

Each orb around him represented a part of him. You see, there isn't a single being on the Earth or anywhere like Ken. This was because he is a chimera. A being with the genes of multiple different species. He was unique.

" _ **Ah hatchling, you have returned to the nest**_ **,"** a female voice said. It was soft, and held a slight lilt to it. Ken turned his head towards the voice and gazed at the purple orb. This orb was his dragon genes. Dragons were such mighty creatures that they couldn't die. Even if someone were to kill a dragon, their essence would survive. Their essence however would float around forever, much like a ghost. However, most of the essences had been gathered by God to create the sacred gears for humans. The purple orb was such essence that had attached itself to him due to his dragon genes. Her name was Taliessen, or Tali, as she preferred to be called. She was a purple dragon and while not as powerful as say Great Red or Ophis, she just under there in strength rivaling that of Albion and Ddraig.

"Good to be back. I must say it has been a while since I've been here," Ken responded. He sat up and stretched his back popping. **"Must you always make such a disgusting noise every time you come here."** A deep guttural male voice growled out. Ken turned toward the black orb. This was his demonic genes. He didn't really understand how it grew sentience. After he had achieved the ability to enter, it had started talking a few weeks into him going in and out of his mindstate. He gave it the name Asura, since it apparently didn't have one. They had discussed how he gained sentience, but Asura was unsure himself of how he came to be. One moment he didn't exist, the next he just did.

Ken glanced at the other two orbs. The green one, represented his youkai genes. Then there was the white one. Just like the red orb, he was unsure of exactly what gene he had that caused it to come into existence. He had a few ideas, but nothing concrete. The red though was brand new. As far as he was aware of, these other four genes had been a part of him since birth. That means his genetic code was altered. Peculiar. Though it looks like it wasn't strong enough to completely overwrite his genetic code, since the other orbs were still here.

"So, what have I missed?" Ken asked.

" _ **Oh, nothing much really. Time passes faster in here than in real time. I think it's been a few weeks since you last visited though."**_ Tali commented. Ken nodded his head.

" **Like the woman said, nothing much. But I do have to congratulate you in kicking that Fallen's ass. That was quite amusing to watch,"** Asura said with a chuckle. **"Next time, you should hurry and deal the finishing blow instead of playing around, it nearly cost you your life and the boy's."** Ken merely wave him off.

" _ **I have to agree with the Demon hatchling. You should've finished the girl quickly. I admit you were unaware of her ally, but that is no reason to not finish the fight more quickly against a far inferior opponent."**_ Tali chimed in.

Ken sighed. Your right, next time I will be more prompt in defeating my enemies. The two orbs seemed to glow slightly more in acknowledgement of his words. Just then Ken felt a pull on his body. He looked over and saw a forest and a waterfall with a small pond that the waterfall was dumping into. That's strange, he didn't remember that being there last time he was here. He took a step towards it, then another.

" **Oi, brat. Where are you going?"** Asura asked. Ken looked incredulous.

"Do you two not see the massive waterfall?" He asked. He imagined the two orbs having eyes and peering behind him. Just then he felt his body get lighter and the light leave his eyes as he was pulled out of his mindscape. Silence reigned the mindscape for some time before Asura spoke up.

" **So, it's time."**

" _ **I thought we would have more time than this."**_

" **That is sadly not the case."** The orbs began taking form. One turning into a massive purple dragon and the other into a vaguely, black human shape that's form continually moved. It's body never appearing to stay in one place.

" _ **His true heritage has awoken/**_ **His true heritage has awoken"** They said at the same time.

 **A/N: Well how was that? So yeah, as you can guess, Ken is very strong. Having genes of dragons, demons, youkai, and now devils, he is strong in his own right. However as you saw he does have weaknesses. His genes from the dragon side make his entire back as hard as dragon scales which are resistant to just about anything. Same with his head, neck, and legs. However his stomach and chest region in the front is a vulnerability. You will see what other abilities his other genes allow him to do later. Though I would like to add that he is not in any means overpowered. While he can take on 2 and 4 winged angels, he would have a very hard time taking on 3 winged angels and above. This puts him at about a Mid-High tier level as far as devil rankings goes. He will obviously grow stronger as time goes on but for the time being, that's where he is. Also I'm taking ideas for pairings for this fanfiction. So if you have someone you want to see Ken get with, please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two New Devils

 **A/N: Whoo! Pushing out chapters like a boss! I ended up having a considerable amount of free time the other day so I got a lot of work done on the plot and to write out this story. This chapter will be a tad short, so sorry about that. Also to Pyrofoxxxx: I doubt you are still reading this with, but if you could please explain what was wrong with righteous or a better way to open up a story or chapter, please give feedback. I am still pretty new at this and feedback is appreciated. Of course feedback is welcome from all too. I also appreciate all the positive comments as well! With that out of the way, let's get into the story!**

Light danced across his eyelids as morning gave its call. Ken slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them again quickly due to the sun shining right in his eyes. Clumsily, he pulled himself out of bed. He was in the buff. Nothing unusual about that. He found sleeping in clothes entirely stifling and hot. It didn't help that his dragon genes basically ensured that he is always warm. Even if it was below freezing, he would barely feel the chill. Arching his back, he felt it pop in several places and he groaned in relief. He rolled his shoulders getting the same satisfied pop out of them. After getting that done, he was finally awake enough to look around the room. The room was definitely not his.

For one, he didn't have a window in his room. Two, his room wasn't nearly as extravagant as this room was. Complete with a king sized bed, chestnut wardrobe and nightstand, and a dresser with a large mirror. He saw that there was a door connected to the side of the room. He assumed that this was the bathroom. Best to get a shower then deal with wherever he was. He located his discarded clothes next to the bedside and reached for them. Then he saw his hand. Or should he say, what used to be hand. His hand was now a black deformed claw. Looking up his arm, the entire top half was covered in purple scales. Ken felt his stomach drop. _"No," he thought. "No, no, no. This shouldn't be happening!"_

He quickly moved himself in front of the mirror and saw himself. His TRUE self. What stood there was something out of a child's nightmare. The entire front of his body was covered in purple scales with the exception of his crotch up to the base of his neck. His right hand is now a black deformed claw. His left luckily was normal. His once handsome face now partially covered by said scales. A single black horn stuck out from the right side of his forehead and curved upwards. His eyes, previously brown in color, were now golden. His canines were elongated and his face slightly narrower than before. His hair now shined a light blonde. What took the cake though was the long blonde tail that was swinging around behind him and the black wings that came out of his lower back.

He had maintained his transformation for over a decade. Even when knocked unconscious, it had never dropped. So what happened? Why now. Unless… Ken gazed at the wings. They were clearly devil wings. He wasn't ignorant of the supernatural world and was all too aware of the Biblical factions. Especially considering they were the most active faction in meddling with the lives of humans. He knew about the Evil Pieces and how they functioned as well. So that left only one option that he could think of. When he got stabbed, the damage was much more severe than what he originally thought. Resulting in him dying, and being revived as a devil. When he died, it is very likely his Chakra stopped working as well, since it is a combination of his physical and spiritual energies. Without the physical side to do its part, the transformation had dropped. Meaning whoever his master was, knew what he looked like. The MONSTER he truly was.

Ken shuddered. He got too careless. He may have lots of different abilities due to him being what he was. But, he was still mortal. He could die like anything else. But that wasn't what had caused the shudder. It was the fact that someone knew what he looked like. That was intolerable. Unacceptable. He took a deep breath. He needed to work on changing back right now. Then he can worry about how to deal with the situation. So he closed his eyes and focused. He felt deep inside of him and felt the swirling mass of energy that he held. It was his Chakra.

As a youkai, he had access to an energy known as Chakra. How Chakra was explained to Ken was similar to that of mana that most people used. Though it was also had its differences from mana. While chakra can be used for techniques and empower one's self, the way to harness chakra is completely different from mana. Using magic and thus one's mana, required the use of magic circles and a visualization of the task they want said circle to accomplish. Chakra on the other hand is a part of one's self. Aspects of his strength and spiritual prowess. It required absolute focus to use, and the effects of chakra were internal. Like hyper charging one's bioelectricity to create lightning attacks, or changing saliva into oil in order to breathe fire. It also allowed one to control elements to a degree, but that was much harder and took a lot more chakra then most people had. Ken was also aware that there were even humans that had chakra and could use it just as well as youkai. These humans called themselves ninja. While he had never seen one before, he had been told that they were fierce fighters and could control the elements with far more ease than a youkai. Much to the youkai's ire.

While chakra could be used for phenomenon like breathing fire, it had far more practical uses. In Ken's case, this was transformation. Slowly, Ken brought his Chakra outward, layering it on the surface of his skin. Slowly his deformities began to disappear. First the scales began changing to skin. The wings retracted into his back. Next, his hair and tail began turning into a sandy blonde color. His once golden eyes turned into a simple brown. His single horn began moving back into his head, as if it was recalled to return to his mind. Finally his tail wrapped around him as it turned to a deep brown color. He had never actually hid his tail. His father was a monkey youkai, so he liked to keep it out. It was one of the few traits that didn't make his gut wrench. He often used Youjitsu, or illusions, to hide it from everyone. Can't have humans knowing of the supernatural and all that.

"So, is that what you really look like?" A tired female voice called out behind him. Ken froze and slowly turned his head towards the sound of the voice until he was looking at the bed. Sitting up and staring at him with a smirk was Gremory Rias. One of the Two Great Sisters of Kuoh Academy. She had long, crimson red hair. Her blue-green eyes staring at him curiously. Known as an excellent role model and the height of beauty in school. Currently, her entire top was exposed. Leaving her ample bust to simply defy gravity as they did not sag at all and her flat stomach that curved down to her waist giving her an hourglass figure that models would kill for. Ken wasn't worried about that though. In any other situation, he would probably have a hard on the size of Mt. Fuji at seeing this crimson beauty laid out before him. However, SHE KNEW.

Ken resisted his genetic instincts to rip this girl apart where she lay. It was very, very likely she was his King now after all. Wouldn't want to be hunted by devils for the rest of his life like a certain other youkai he knew. However, ages of ancient instincts were screaming at him to take this young girl's life. She was a threat. She had leverage over him. Kill her before she can use it. End her life!

"No," he answered after a second pause. "This is what I really look like. What you saw is a form that I use for combat situations. I believe it's what you would call a Sacred Gear." A bold faced lie, but a reasonable one. There were sacred gears that had people undergo transformations, so it wasn't entirely unreasonable. He could tell she was mulling it over for a moment.

She finally spoke again and asked, "What's it called?" Ken was caught off guard. "Excuse me?" He replied.

"Your Sacred Gear. What is its name?" She asked again. Ken mentally cursed. Of course it would have been too easy for her to just accept the fact he had a sacred gear. He was banking on her Devil greed to just accept the fact that he had a sacred gear. Luck was not on his side it seems. Guess honesty is the best policy here.

Ken shrugged his shoulders. "If I'm being entirely honest, I'm not too sure myself. I'm still learning all the things it can do." This wasn't entirely wrong. He was still learning all the benefits and downsides of his different traits and the abilities that his genetic structure gave him. For example he had three sources of energy than the typical one or two. Chakra, mana, and another one he hasn't even bothered to tap into yet. The only reason he knew it existed was due to extensive meditation. Learning to harness his chakra and mana had been the easier things to learn, since he had the most information about them.

Rias nodded her head and Ken refrained from letting out a sigh of relief. She then got up and stretched, causing her bust to come out to the forefront. Ken also made note that Rias was a natural redhead. The more he stared, the more his nerves left and the more aroused he got as he watched her move about. What the hell was she doing? She is in a room with a hot-blooded teenage male, and yet she moves around nude without a care in the world. Using all of his willpower to keep himself in check, he moved to the shower quickly. He never noticed the amused smile Rias had. As he got into the shower, he decided he was going to make it as cold as possible. Not that it really mattered anyway, since you know, cold doesn't affect him. He sighed, today was already looking to go terribly.

 **Later that day...**

He was right. He really wished he wasn't right, but he was. After he had finished with his shower and gotten dressed, he was informed that he was at Kuoh Academy's old school building. This is where Rias' Peerage congregated under the guise of the Occult Research Club or ORC for short.. He hadn't met any of his fellow devils yet due to school being in session. He had gotten out just in time to make it to third period. Now the day had finally come to a close without incident. But Ken couldn't shake this sense of foreboding off. Now the source of this foreboding stood in front of him. One Hyoudou Issei. He figured that Rias had revived him too and the boy standing here, very much alive, was proof of his assumption.

"Oi, Sage-san! Are you listening to me? I know you can hear me. Sage-san." Ken quickly put his hand over Issei's mouth, effectively silencing him. "Hyoudou-san." Ken stated dropping his voice dangerously. "If you call me Sage-san one more time, I will personally make sure that you will never be able to be able to reproduce, understood?" Issei nodded his head vigorously. "Good." He then dropped his hand from Issei's mouth and tucked his hand in his pockets. "Now, what is it that you were asking me? Oh, and just refer to me as Ken. No honorifics either. I grew up in England with that name so this will be easier for me."

Issei nodded. "In that case you can just call me Issei. But, I was asking if you knew a Amano Yuuma. "Raven haired girl, large breasts, shapely butt, pale lilac eyes." Ken couldn't help but deadpan. "You know, with the exception of that last detail, I could've sworn you were talking about Himejima-san for a second." Issei chuckled nervously. "However, I do know who you are referring to." Issei got excited at this and began monologuing about how he wasn't crazy. While he was doing that, Ken made an executive decision. It was obvious Rias hadn't told Issei of his new status yet. If he just sent him away, there was a very high chance that he would end up harming himself with his enhanced abilities. If he remembered correctly, it was Rias job to do this so why hasn't she? Guess it was up to him. He mentally sighed. _"Troublesome woman."_

Somewhere far away from Kuoh, a black haired man whose hair vaguely resembled a pineapple sneezed. He rubbed his nose. _"Someone must have come to the realization of just how troublesome women are. Hm, troublesome."_ He then proceeded to continue his cloud watching and ignore the going ons around him.

Ken stopped Issei midway through his ranting. "Issei, there is something important I need to discuss with you. I'd rather not do it here though. Let's move to the roof" Issei thought about this for a second and asked, "Is this about what happened at the park?" Issei's response was a nod and Ken began walking away. Issei gulped. What happened scared him, but he was curious of why he was attacked in cold blood and why he was still alive. Even now, he could feel the sensation of the spear piercing through his chest. With a gulp and newfound determination surging through his body, Issei followed.

The walk up the stairs was a quiet endeavor. Ken didn't feel like talking as he prepped himself for responses to questions to answers Issei might ask and Issei was too nervous to do much other than follow. Finally they arrived and they were leaning against the wall near the entrance. Silence lingered for a few more minutes. Issei's nerves were getting to him. The confidence he had built coming up here had slowly degraded with the lingering silence. Thankfully, that silence was broken by the one who called him up here.

"Here's how we're going to do this," Ken stated. "It will be a Q and A. Ask a question and I will answer it to the best of my abilities. Afterwards, we are going to go meet someone. Does that work?" Issei wondered who this person was, but if he was going to get answers, he would go along with it for now. He nodded in response.

"Good. Well, ask away."

"So what was up with Yuuma. She sprouted these wings and her clothes changed. Don't get me wrong, it was really nice seeing her breasts, but what was all that about."

"Yuuma was what you would call a Fallen Angel. Fallen Angels are beings created by God-" He was cut off by Issei. "Wait you mean God, like, THE God is real?" Ken smacked him upside the head.

"Oi, don't cut me off. But yes he is real. Same goes for Vampires, demons, and all other types of mythical creatures. I know it sounds hard to believe but just try and follow for right now."

So Issei did. Ken informed him of the biblical factions. He learned of the Great War. Learned of the fallout of said war and the creation of the evil piece system used by devils to revive humans. Learned of mighty beasts of myth and legend. Learned that all the fairy tales he had been told as a child had some truth. He learned many things during this time, but he still had two questions.

"But, why me? I'm nothing special. Just a highschool boy who wants a beautiful girlfriend and to touch boobs." Ken couldn't help but sigh. Seriously if this boy wasn't such a pervert.

"I have a few guesses, but it's most likely that you have a Sacred Gear. A Sacred Gear is an item bestowed to humans by God. As far as I'm aware of the matter of who Sacred Gears choose is entirely random. Also Sacred Gears greatly differ from one another. I have only met a couple of people who have theirs and they were nothing alike. For example, I met someone with a trident that had some control over pure water called Pure Trident, and another who had a gear that had a gear called Augur which is a necklace with 3 gears of differing sizes. It allows him to transfer his speed to strength and vice-versa at will. It appears that you have a sacred gear strong enough to put you on the Fallen Angels radar. Sadly, I'm not an expert on the subject so for all I know, it could be something that temporarily increases your speed."

Issei nodded, that made sense. Finally, his last question. "So Ken. What are you?"

Ken smiled. He figured he would go for the dramatic answer. "Oh, Issei. I thought that was obvious." Ken allowed his devil wings to burst out of his back. "We're devils." Issei gaped for a moment, slightly frightened and amazed at the black leathery wing. Then something clicked. "Wait, we?" Ken simply pointed behind Issei. Issei looked behind him and sure enough two black, leathery wings were protruding from his lower back. "Holy shit I have wings," he yelled.

His yell earned him a fist to the head, that was then twisted back and forth, grinding into his head. "Hey, shut your mouth dammit." Issei proceeded to apologize profusely. "So how do I get rid of them," Issei asked. This earned a smile from Ken. "That's the easy part. Just imagine that their gone and they will go away" Sure enough, they did. Picking himself up, Ken dusted his clothes off and extended a hand toward Issei."Now that that's out of the way, let's go meet our King. Shall we?" Issei felt like he could trust Ken. He had attempted to save his life with Yuuma, or Raynre as he now knew, and tried to help him with this new life he would be living. It only took Issei a second to grab Ken's hand. So with the sun setting, a bond had been made.

 **A short while later at the ORC…**

Ken knocked on the door of the Old School Building. Issei was looking around everywhere and said, "Isn't this the Old School Building where the Occult Research Club hangs out?" Issei asked. "Yup," Ken replied. "The same club that Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai are members of."

"Yup." Ken knocked again. He didn't actually know if Himejima-san was a member. He just wanted to hurry up and get in. He knocked a little harder.

"So does that mean I will get to see lots of boobs. Holy crap, I'm so excited." Ken was now thoroughly disturbed. Seriously, Ken would be the first to admit that he had a healthy amount libido, but this kid was just ridiculous. _"Yup, I don't have the patience for this."_ With that thought, he took a couple steps back from the door. Issei was broken out of his fantasy and looked at Ken curiously. "Hey Ken what are you doing?" Ken then proceeded to kick the door, breaking the hinges, and sending it flying into the room. Issei deadpanned. "Was that really necessary?" Ken simply grunted, "yes, yes it was." And proceeded to enter the room.

Issei marveled at the interior. Inside it was very grandeur. It reminded him of a Victorian style home from the middle ages. In the center of the room was a luscious rug with a low table. On either side of the table were two couches. Behind the table was a very expensive looking desk that had papers strewn all about it. Everything was lit by candlelight. Ken looked less impressed and took a seat on the left couch on the very end closest to the desk. Issei took the opposite couch and sat down on the end. Issei felt the need to break the silence.

"So, Ken what do you do for fun?" Ken shrugged.

"Training mostly."

"Cool! So what kind of training do you do? Do you like, practice firing ki blasts like Doku in Dragon Squares?" Ken couldn't help but laugh. Oh this naive young fool. Nevermind that Issei was only a year younger.

"No. Not at all. Try more intense physical training as well as practicing Bokijitsu and Kenjitsu. I also dabble in martial arts. While I do know some magic and the inner workings of it, I find it too tedious to work with." Issei nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of, I will need to help you with that. As you are now, even a two winged Fallen Angel could easily kill you." Issei looked horrified by this and replied "I mean, from what you said, Fallen Angels can use light constructs which is devils, I mean our, weakness." Ken nodded in agreement.

"That is true. However, what if they can't hit you? What if you're fast enough to avoid their weapons and to be able to mount offenses? On the other end, what if you were capable of tanking the damage to deal twice the amount of damage back? Or outwit them? Throw them off their guard. Manage their weaknesses and use your allies strength. As your are right now, you can do none of these. As such, you are currently a liability."

A teasing female voice sounded out behind him, "Ara, Ara. It seems that our new member beat us to teaching our cute new kouhai about the supernatural. How naughty of you." Her voice got lower and a little husky. "I think I may have to punish you."

That voice sent shivers down Ken's spine. He had been in life and death situations before. Fended off killing intent from some some pretty strong beings. But holy shit did that voice freak him the hell out. Turning around he saw one Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima walking towards them, exiting a magic circle. Rias looked at the door that Ken had kicked in and raised an eyebrow.

"You know that was a magically reinforced door, correct?" Ken lazily looked at the door then back at her. "I do now." Rias grabbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. Then she gazed at Issei and smiled at him.

Issei was currently having a mental break down. _"Oh my gosh, the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy are here. Their boobs are number one in the entire school! Yes, this is amazing!"_ Everyone else saw Issei making questionable hand gestures and breathing heavily. Ken simply deadpanned. He turned to Rias, deadpan expression in place.

"Permission to kick the pervert's ass?" Rias looked amused but shot him down.

"Denied. So Issei." Issei's head whipped back up. "How much has Ken here told you?" So Issei did as asked, explaining what had been explained to him and aware of his status as a Devil. As he did so a couple more people entered and joined the group. A small, white haired girl who was eating cookies, Koneko Toujo. The school mascot. And a handsome, lithe, blonde boy. Kiba Yuuto, the Prince of Kuoh Academy.

While Issei was nearing the end of his conversation, Ken decided to get a good idea of what everyone smelled like. Strange as that may seem, Ken knew how to blind fight, using his nose, ears, and instincts to fight. While his eyesight was better than devil's due to his dragon genes, his other senses were not. However, with a slight application of chakra to the correct tenketsu, or chakra point, and he could smell and hear far better than a hunting dog.

Closing his eyes, he began sniffing out everyone's distinct scents. The blonde boy, Kiba Yuuto, smelled like iron mixed with sulfur. The iron could probably be attributed to him using a metal weapon or tool of some sort but he didn't know where the sulfur came from. He then smelled the closest person to him, Koneko. She smelled like a variety of sweets, though cinnamon rolls stood out the most. And a little bit of wet cat. Interesting, perhaps a cat youkai. Rias smelled of sulfur. He wondered if her and Kiba were a thing or if they were training before this. Akeno smelled of burnt flesh, don't ask how he knew the smell. He also decided that he would keep his distance from the distinctly terrifying lady. Then there was Issei. He smelled like a dragon. Ken's eyes flew open.

Issei was mid sentence talking about what he knew of devils when he was bodily grabbed by Ken and thrown over his shoulder. Ken looked at Rias, large smirk on his face and said, "I'm stealing your pawn, bye!" Before anyone could react to the sudden outburst. He pushed himself off the ground and through the window, smashing it into pieces. He landed on the ground below and with a quick push he took off sprinting at speeds that only Kiba could possibly match.

Akeno blinked, "Ummm Buchou, it seems as if our new member stole our cute kouhai." Rias could only nod dumbly. Too shell shocked to speak at the sudden turn of events. Kiba looked impressed, and Koneko continued to munch on her snacks. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Koneko had an idea of why Ken did what he did. As a cat youkai, she had a very sharp nose. So she had noted two things about the two new members to Rias' peerage. One smelled like a monkey, and the other a dragon.

Ken ran fast for a straight three minutes all the while listening to Issei's complaints and wails as he ran through the streets of Kuoh. Finally, he reached his destination and stopped hard. He then unceremoniously threw Issei off his shoulder. Issei attempted to not puke at the sudden decrease in speed. Issei couldn't help but think, " _Seriously, this guy wasn't human. Oh, wait."_

Ken began walking towards the small house they had stopped in front of. It was a one story flat in the middle of a residential district in Kuoh. Issei, after getting his bearings, followed. Seeing as he didn't know where he was and that Ken was willing to steal him away from the rest of the ORC made it seem like he didn't have much choice in the matter. That and Ken seemed like he could easily catch him if he tried to run. He then thought to Ken trying to help him in the park. No, he owed him anyway. Might as well see what's so important.

As they entered, Issei was surprised by the blandness of the room. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Something grandeur he supposed after seeing the ORC building. Ken led him all the way into a room that was massive. Issei marveled at the size of it. He guessed the house was actually bigger than he first thought. It reminded him of the size of the Kendo building at Kuoh, with how spacious it was. Ken took him to the center of this room before stopping and looking at him.

"Issei, I can with one hundred percent accuracy say that you have a Sacred Gear." Issei's eyes widened. That was awesome news! That meant he had a badass weapon or ability. But then Issei remembered their conversation from the roof. "Hey, Ken. Didn't you say that you didn't know what Sacred Gear I had?" Ken smirked.

"I did in fact say that. However, you have a smell that tips me off that your Sacred Gear is in fact very strong. Unless you are a descendant of dragons of course. Then in which case we have an entirely different issue on our hands." Issei was thoroughly confused.

"My smell? How can you tell I smell like a dragon? And why does me smelling like a dragon mean I have a Sacred Gear?" Ken simply waved him off.

"Right now that is entirely irrelevant. What we are doing tonight is we are going to work on unlocking that Gear of yours." Issei nodded. "So what we are going to do is spar. The best way to get your Gear to unlock is by putting you in stressful situations, or so I've been told anyway. Issei deadpanned and Ken coughed into his hand. "Anyway, come at me whenever you're ready."

Issei decided not to question the logic of this, his excitement about his Sacred Gear driving him to be rash. He charged Ken full speed. He was amazed by how much quicker he was. Being able to move much faster than what he used to be able too as a human. He pulled his fist back and made a straight punch toward Ken's face. Ken moved at the last second, pulling his body to the side. Issei's fist passing centimeters from is face. Issei, undeterred by his miss, pivoted and swung again.

Ken couldn't help but click his tongue in disapproval. Slow, brash, no form. He was glad he told the boy of the supernatural when he did. Issei would have died during the first scuffle he had with someone from a different faction. He really needed to teach him exactly what he would be dealing with from now on. And what better way to do that than through physical pain?

Ken grabbed Issei's arm after moving out of the way of the oncoming fist. He then jerked, bringing Issei in close and thrust his knee into his stomach. Issei's eyes widened. Spit escaping his mouth as the air left his body. Ken let go of Issei and took a step back. Issei fell to the floor, holding his stomach taking deep breaths to try and get some air back in his body.

"Get up Issei." Issei stayed on the ground." Issei. Get. Up" Ken's voice lowered dangerously. Issei continued to stay down. Ken kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling across the room. Ken watched as Issei lay there for a few more moments. Slowly, ever so slowly, Issei picked himself up and glared at Ken. Inwardly, Ken smirked. Issei's eyes showed that of strength. Those were the eyes of defiance. Ken made the come at me gesture and Issei charged, pain forgotten.

With his fist reared back, he charged Ken again, roaring out his anger. Ken dodged easily again and punched Issei's shoulder. The same process repeated again and again. Issei would charge in with a punch or a kick, Ken would let him try and hit him a few times then he would retaliate. Either knocking Issei down or inflicting punishing damage in the form of kicks and punches to non-vital areas. After another ten minutes of this Issei stood there facing Ken with shaky legs. Bruises forming on his face. The defiance stood there in his eyes though. Ken knew he wouldn't fall. However, now was the time. When Issei was drained and beaten. He really didn't want to do this, since he had been slowly coming to see as Issei as a friend, but it needed to be done.

"Issei, I want you to defy me." Those were the first words Ken had spoken since he told Issei to get up. Before Issei could question those words, his stomach lurched. He looked at Ken and he saw death. He witnessed Ken punching him in the throat, killing him. Bashing him in the head until he bled to death. Running him through with a sword. Issei couldn't hold his lunch and puked all over the floor. Yet he stood. Ken took a step forward and Issei stepped back. Ken took another step and Issei couldn't keep his footing. He fell back onto his butt, staring at the slowly approaching figure of Ken.

No. He didn't want to die! He needed power damnit. Power to fight against Ken. Please something, anything give him strength to fight back. As if answering his call, a green orb appeared on his hand and a bright light filled the room as the power from the orb created a massive gust of wind. The strength of the wind was enough rip the buttons off of Ken's uniform and send it flying back. Leaving him bare chested to face the gale. Finally the light ended, and a red metallic bracer seemed to cover his hand and wrist with a green orb where the back of the hand would be.

Ken had let off the killing intent unintentionally as soon as the bright light filled the room. As it died down and as soon as he saw the metal object on Issei's wrist, he knew his plan had worked. Issei, on his butt, gave Ken a tired grin and a thumbs up. A massive smile spread across his face. "Ken-sensei, we did it." Issei then promptly passed out. Ken was surprised by the suffix. He was unsure if he called him that unintentionally due to fatigue or if he genuinely thought of him as his teacher. But Ken guessed it made some sense though. He had taught Issei about the supernatural and then helped him unlock his Sacred Gear even though he didn't have to.

With a small smile. He lifted Issei's unconscious body up and carried him to the guest bedroom. After laying him down on a futon, he headed to the back of the house to stare out the window. With a small smile, he couldn't help but think, _"Maybe being part devil won't be such a bad thing."_

 **A/N: So this chapter focused on Issei and Ken. Like I put at the end, I intend to make Ken a sort of teacher for Issei. I don't know if I'll have Issei continue to refer to Ken as sensei though. I might have the dynamic be more like Ken being a knowledgeable older sibling. I'm unsure still. Regardless, next chapter we will introduce more characters and see a little more of Ken's abilities. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fallen Trouble

 **A/N: First off, I appreciate everyone informing me that I should include OC in the summary. I wasn't aware that it was that big of an issue. I was originally planning to have Ken be a part of Sona's peerage. However, there was certain dynamic that I felt like I could use with Rias' peerage better than I could with Sona's. Regardless, let's get into the story!**

Ken was rudely awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. Grunting, he turned over. It was 3 A.M! He turned over in his bed. Whoever was calling could wait until he was actually awake. The phone began buzzing again. Ken groaned. If this person was willing to call more than once meant that they would probably call again. Might as well get this over with. Grabbing his phone he answered groggily, accidently slipping into english. "Hello?"

He heard a snort on the other side of the phone, then a reply in english. "Hey son, how's Japan treating you?" Ken blinked once, then twice. " _Dad?"_ He thought. He checked the number and sure enough it was his father's number. Putting the phone back to his ear Ken replied, "Dad, do you know what time it is?"

"According to the world clock I have on my phone, 3:11A.M. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. I asked how is Japan?" Ken ran a hand through his hair. Now how to explain to his dad that he got careless, was killed by two one-winged fallen angels, revived by a devil from one of the seventy-two pillars and was now part devil?

"Well just two days ago, I was killed by a couple of fallen angels, revived by a devil from the Gremory family, and am now technically 20% devil." Yup, no one could ever say he had much tact.

Silence lingered almost a full minute over the phone. The only sound being Ken's own breathing. Finally his dad broke that silence, "Well, huh." 10/10 response right there. Though Ken was sure that if he was his dad, he wouldn't have much of a better response. His father continued on, "Guess that's something that we have to work on when I get back. Which should only be another three day if everything goes smoothly."

"Well when you get back, maybe we can discuss that idea you had. The 'Full Sync.' I discussed it with Asura and Tali, they said it should be possible in theory. Speaking of, where did you even get the idea for such a thing?"

"I got the idea from a good friend of mine who has something going on that is similar to your situation. Anyway, how is your chakra and mana control, everything good there?"

Ken flexed his hand and went into a brief trance. Everything seemed to be moving fine. Mana, chakra, and his unidentified energy were all moving as they should be. Though it looked like his unidentified energy and Mana were thicker, like there was more of it in it's space. Though it doesn't seem to have screwed with his chakra control too much. Or at least on the surface it hasn't.

"No, if anything it seems to have actually helped. Both my mana and that energy we haven't been able to identify appear to have grown in density. I'll have to test it out later, but it appears that everything is running smoothly."

"Good to hear. Well. I'll give you a call when I get back. Right now there are some beautiful ladies begging for my attention." His dad proceeded to pervertedly giggle. Ken deadpanned. He wondered how his dad expected to get another girlfriend when he acted like that. "Oh, and before I go. Your Aunt is coming to visit tomorrow. See ya later, son!" The phone connection cut.

Ken dropped his phone. Oh, why must God hate him so. He withheld the wince. So much has happened these past couple days. He looked at the phone on the ground and decided, _"Fuck it, I'll deal with this shit tomorrow."_ So with a sigh of trepidation he decided to head back to sleep.

 **That Afternoon...**

Classes had finally ended and Ken was heading to the club room to retrieve Issei. He was all too familiar of the Evil Piece system and the resurrection process from Low-Class to High-Class devil. He had a feeling he knew how Rias was going to get Issei on her side. She was going to play to his interests. Specifically, his insane libido. Probably tell him about the few harems that existed in the Underworld. He'd really rather not let libido be Issei's driving force for getting stronger. Speaking of, Issei was not going to meet his Aunt. Ken shuddered. May God have mercy on all perverts who cross his Aunt. Ken ignored the following headache from his prayer.

His plan right now was to train Issei. He was weak, embarrassingly so. His moves were predictable and any sort of fighting style was nonexistent. Issei looked nothing like a magic caster so this was priority one. He really wasn't going to let the boy die again after he attempted to save him once already. He entered the ORC building only to realize he was too late. Standing there with a perverted smile on his face was Issei, with Rias sitting on the edge of her desk. Thankfully, Ken didn't have to say anything since Koneko did it for him. "Pervert." Issei immediately deflated at Koneko's short, but accurate statement.

Ken walked over and sat next to Koneko and held out his hand to her. She promptly gave him a high-five. Yeah, he was sure he would get along with her. Issei deflated even more upon seeing this. Rias simply looked amused.

Ken figured he might as well get a few things on his mind out of the way before he stole Issei again. "Hey Rias-san," Ken called out. He absently took his hand and began rubbing Koneko's head as he did so. Rias gazed over at him curiously, "Rias or Buchouu is fine, but what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what piece me and Issei were? Me and him have a basic understanding of the board but it's probably best if you explain it." Rias nodded at that. She had actually intended to fight a Rouge Devil tonight and use her current pieces as examples, but this could actually benefit them now since they would understand the basics.

"Let's start with Issei since his piece is simpler to explain than yours Ken." Ken nodded, as did Issei. "Issei you are a pawn." Ken resisted a snicker and Issei's already deflated ego just left the room. Rias giggled at Issei's reaction. "However it's not nearly as bad as you think." At this Issei perked up.

"You see, pawns have a special ability that makes them unique from every other piece on the board, Promotion. How this works for us as Devils is whenever the King, or me in this case, marks an area as enemy territory. Pawns can use Promotion and gain the abilities of one of the other pieces. Rooks have great strength and resistance, capable of taking lots of damage and returning just as mcuh. Knights are known for their great speed. Bishops are typically strong spellcasters, capable of devastating magic attacks. Lastly is the queen, which has a balance of all three pieces' abilities."

This seemed to bring Issei back up, as he started patting his own back about how awesome he was. Oh, if only Issei knew what Ken had in store for him. Rias then turned to Ken.

"Ken your's is a bit harder to explain." Ken furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you just explained all the pieces abilities, so all you have to do is tell me which piece I am." Rias sighed.

"That's the thing you aren't any simple piece. I gave you what's called a mutated piece. Specifically a Crusader piece."

Ken stiffened up and felt bile rise to the back of his throat. He swallowed it back. Of course. His condition would follow him everywhere. He couldn't escape what he was, not now. Not ever.

No one seemed to notice his inner conflict except for Koneko who leaned into Ken's hand as if to try and comfort him. Rias continued on with her explanation, confused as to why the normally stoic Koneko was acting so affectionate towards Ken.

"The crusader piece while technically is considered my knight piece acts as both the knight and the rook. Though I'm unsure if you get greater speed or strength or if it's equal to one another. Mutated pieces are still a very strange anomaly even among devils and very few devils have ever received one. The one's who do get one won't talk about it, causing mutated pieces to be shrouded in a lot of mystery."

Ken nodded at the explanation. He managed to calm himself down while she was talking. He was sure Koneko was the only one that noticed his reaction to Rias' explanation. But with the lack of words he has ever heard her speak, he didn't expect her to comment on it. He was also sure she had her own skeletons in the closet as well and wouldn't tell anyone.

Ken decided now would be the time to capitalize this explanation. "Rias, I need to borrow Issei again." Rias raised an eyebrow and Issei looked visibly scared. Rias was unsure of the reason for Issei acting like that though.

"Oh, so you're asking me now, eh? Not just going to jump out the window again?" She asked, pointing to the now fixed window he had jumped through the other day. Ken shook his head.

"Well the results for me stealing him should explain why I did what I did, correct?"

"Yes, he explained earlier that he you and him sparred and that he unlocked his Sacred Gear during that time. Though he didn't explain the exact trigger." Rias said looking at Issei who just looked away. Yeah, seeing your own death probably wasn't something you would want to tell other people.

Rias continued on, "His gear is a boosted gear, which is capable of doubling his power every ten minutes. Though it's strange because, I thought it would have been something else." Ken simply raised an eyebrow and with an application of chakra to his nose, took a deep whiff of the air. Issei still smelled like a dragon. If anything, the smell was stronger. He glanced at Koneko, whose head he had been rubbing throughout this conversation. She glanced up at him with half a pocky stick in her mouth. They shared a nod.

Rias was beyond confused at this point. Koneko. The silent and stoic Koneko was taking to Ken far faster than anyone else in the peerage. Which was extremely strange. Even if Ken was a Youkai, that didn't mean they were on the same wavelength like these two.

"Rias, me and Koneko being Youkai have a heightened sense of smell. As such we can tell that Issei smells like a dragon. I'm not sure what you were expecting that Boosted Gear to be, but could it be that this boosted gear may merely be a preliminary stage to the true Sacred Gear?"

Rias thought on it, of course that would make sense. Some Sacred Gears worked in stages. Growing in power along with the wielder. However, this was the case with only the most powerful of sacred gears. It may just be that she had hit the jackpot with Issei then. Rias attention was brought back to Ken as he continued speaking.

"Which brings me back as to why I would like to work with him. Currently his power is a fraction of where it should be, so even if that gear boosted his power, or however it works, he still would be too weak to properly utilize it." Rias, thought about this for a bit before nodding her consent.

"All right, seems reasonable to me." With Rias confirmation, Ken stood up and motioned for Issei. Seeing he didn't get a whole lot of choice in the matter, Issei followed Ken out. Rias and Koneko watched them go. After the door shut, Koneko turned to Rias, "Buchou, don't mention the mutated piece around Ken-senpai again." Rias was startled by Koneko's sudden outburst. "Why is that Koneko?" Rias asked. She didn't get an answer as Koneko returned to her sweets. Rias sighed. What a bunch of troublesome children she had.

 **That Evening...**

" _Ken is a monster!"_ Was Issei's only thought as he lay on the ground drenched in sweat. Chest laid bare to the world. He didn't care if his back would have dirt all over it, he was exhausted. They had been at it for the past three hours. Ken had Issei do everything from sprints, to push-ups to sparring. They were currently at the outskirts of Kuoh so they wouldn't be disturbed. The worst part about this entire situation was Ken was still going at it! He was currently practicing a technique called tree hopping. Moving from tree to tree so fast Issei had a hard time keeping up with him, not that he was trying to do much anyway. Issei silently prayed for a miracle to take him away from this torture.

As if God had answered, a red magical circle appeared ten feet away from Issei. The Gremory group stepped out of said circle. Rias looked around the area before seeing Issei laying on the ground. She could clearly see the sweat that was sticking to his skin and the exhaustion set on his face. Rias paced over to him as everyone else did their own thing. Squatting down, Rias asked Issei cupping his face with her hand, "Issei, are you ok?"

Issei was not only completely and utterly exhausted, but he now had a clear view of Rias' panties. His intense lust for everything female caused him to recover surprisingly quickly. "Of course Buchou!" He said, giving her a thumbs up before he let it flop to the ground. He glanced around and saw that everyone else from the Gremory group was here as well. "What's going on? Why is everyone here?"

"You see-" Risas started, when suddenly a force rammed into her and there was a loud crash and a small shake of the ground. Koneko had just tackled Rias away from whatever it was that had fallen into their area. They quickly got up and took readied stance against whatever had just fallen in their midst. It was currently covered by a dust cloud that quickly dispersed itself revealing Ken dusting himself off. Everyone dropped their stances.

"Ken," Rias asked, "What were you doing?" Ken looked around then up into the air for a second. "Oh you know. Just taking care of the trash." With that Ken bent his knees and launched himself into the air. Everyone watched him ascend before crashing into something that was heading their direction and the descend back to the ground with another resounding 'boom.'

Issei looked from his spot on the ground. "Buchou was that-?" Rias cut him off. "Yes, yes it was." Everyone had seen the large black wings on the figure that Ken had smacked into while in the air. Without a word being said, Koneko picked up Issei who was still too exhausted to move and they the group began moving through the wooded area. Akeno and Rias taking to the air to get a better sight advantage. When they finally found Ken, all of them were shocked by what they were watching.

Ken had a male fallen angel wearing a dark grey trench coat and fedora in a chokehold. They were on the ground, laying on their side and Ken had his right arm wrapped around the man's neck. His left arm holding the Fallen angel's left arm in a full nelson. His left leg was wrapped around the Fallen Angel's, preventing him from using it. After another fifteen seconds, the Fallen Angel stopped struggling and Ken untangled himself from the body. He looked at the shocked, confused, and blank stares that he was getting from the Gremory group.

Kiba was the first to recover from his shock. "Ken, did you just choke out a Fallen Angel?" Ken looked back at the body.

"Yup." He responded making a popping noise with the p.

"And you were unarmed?" Rias asked.

"Yup." Making the popping noise again.

"Could you stop doing that," Rias asked Ken, eyebrow twitching.

"Nope." he said, making the popping sound extra loud.

Rias simply sighed, but kept a small smile on her face. Issei was weak, but had a lot of potential. She would describe him as gold disguised as pyrite. However, she had unknowingly hit the jackpot with Ken. He was strong. Possibly stronger than Koneko, as seen by the Fallen Angel on the ground. He also didn't use his Sacred Gear that she had seen when she found him bleeding out. Which meant that he was possibly even stronger than what he was showing. Maybe, just maybe she had a chance to get out of her predicament.

Her musings were broke as Akeno called her name. "Buchou, it appears that Ken actually just knocked out Fallen." Rias was impressed. It was one thing to be able to kill your enemies. An entirely other matter to be capable of just knocking them out. Rias decided she would check the body herself.

Meanwhile with Ken and Akeno, the raven haired beauty had decided to strike up a conversation with their new member. "So, Ken."

"Mhmmm?"

"How did you come across the Fallen?"

"Well, that is an interesting story. You see, after tortu-, I mean training Issei. I decided I'd go for a stroll to stretch my worn muscles. After having lovely thoughts about what I would be making for dinner, this crazy guy tried to kill me, asking if I was a stray Devil. Well I didn't take too kindly to that, but decided that reason could still be used. After failing negotiations with the man, he proceeded to punch me quite a distance. After that, you all have the rest of the information."

Akeno nodded before her Akeno Smile® formed on her face. "Ara, ara. So brutal with our Kouhai. Tell me Ken, how did it feel as you choked that Fallen out? Did you enjoy the feeling of him squirming as he tried to escape you? As his breath hitched as he lost conscious?" Akeno's tone got more and more sultry as she continued with her questions. Ken couldn't help but be reminded of the smell of burning flesh that was distinctly Akeno that he smelled on her yesterday. Ken ran and ducked behind Koneko. Crouching down so that his entire body was behind her small frame. Akeno blinked at the sudden reaction.

Koneko merely stopped eating her chocolate bar that she got from who know's where and pat Ken's head a few times. "Akeno-senpai." Koneko stated in her monotone voice. "Don't scare Ken-senpai." Akeno just nodded her head, smile intact. Everyone knew she wouldn't.

Rias clapped her hands once getting everyone's attention. "So we have a bit of a situation. The original plan was to eliminate a Stray Devil in the area, however with this fallen angel situation, a change in plans are in order." She paused, looking over everyone. Her eyes lingering on Issei for a little longer. "Someone needs to stay here and interrogate the Fallen." Before anyone else could do anything, Ken's hand shot straight up.

"I volunteer myself as tribute."

Everyone deadpanned, including Koneko. Rias said, "I actually wanted you to come with us, but seeing that you took out the Fallen already, I'd say that this could actually work. Any arguments about Ken doing the interrogating?" No hands were raised. "All right, Ken you can stay here and do that, the rest of us will go eliminate the Stray. Akeno if you would." One magic circle later and the group was gone.

Ken hummed to himself as he picked up the body. He really didn't like interrogations, but a simple Stray sounded way too boring. Also he had a grudge with this Fallen. After all, he helped in adding to his gene pool.

 **Some time later… (Slight Torture Warning. Skip Ahead to next bold to skip this section.)**

Donahseek's eyes fluttered open. He blearily looked around the room he was in. It was dark except for a single light above him. He tried to get up only to realize he was tied down to a chair. That woke him up quick enough. He tried pulling against his restraints but they held firm against his struggling. His feet were also strapped down to the chair he was sitting in.

"Good you're awake." A voice sounded out throughout the room. Donahseek couldn't find the source of it, looking around quickly.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to kill you as soon as I get free!" Donahseek called back, struggling even more against his restraints.

"Tsk, tsk." The figure clicked it's tounge. "That isn't how you greet someone." A figure stepped into the light, right in front of Donahseek and his face paled. "Especially when they come back from the dead to greet you." Donahseed realized exactly how screwed he was. He never realized the devil he had been fighting was the same one that almost killed Raynre. He didn't get a good chance to look at him and only saw his back when he attempted to stab the man. Him and Raynre had to leave in order to avoid the devil that had decided to show up. "What's wrong, nothing to your old pal that you attempted to stab?"

Donahseek tried to create a light spear but nothing happened. He felt his stomach drop. "Seals are quite amazing aren't they? Capable of doing nearly everything, yet they are so, so underrated." Donahseek realized he was at the mercy of this Devil in front of him.

"Now," a hand reached out and grabbed Donahseek's hair, pulling at it to make him look at the man he had attempted to kill. "You are going to tell me everything. Why you are here. What your goals are. What is the deal with the boy Raynre tried to kill. Your name, contacts, friends, family, everything."

Donahseek spat in the man's face. He may be at this man's mercy, but the day hell froze over was the day that he told this Devil anything. The man let go of Donahseek's hair and took a step back. The man wiped his face. "I figured it would be this." The man then took his first and jammed it into Donahseek's stomach. Causing him to spit up blood. Then came the knee to his nose, breaking it. Finally, an elbow to his thigh crushing the bone, but not quite breaking it.

Donahseek looked at the man who stood straight up. Donahseek spit out a glob of blood as blood ran down his nose. He's had worse. After a few moments of silence, the man stated "Nothing, huh? Let's try something else." Donahseek watched as the man reached out for his hand.

"Did you know that there are twenty-nine bones in the hand?" The man asked. Donahseek began sweating. "Each bone isn't much individually, but we need them all to function." A snap sounded out within the room. Donahseek grit his teeth. He wouldn't give this man the satisfaction. "Oh, ho? Still putting up a strong front? Don't worry though, we have twenty-eight more bones to go. Another snap. And another. For what felt like an eternity, the man snapped each individual bone. Taking his time going from one one to the next. At the end, the man crouched down to meet Donahseek's eyes.

His eyes were red and puffy from the tears. His throat hurt because all of the screaming. He would've seemed catatonic right now if his eyes didn't show so much fear. "Ready to talk now fallen?" Donahseek, in a very hoarse voice replied, "go fuck yourself." The man stood up, then another snap resounded throughout the room. Halfway through his bones on his other hand being broken, Donahseek snapped. "Stop, stop, I'll tell you everything!" He cried, voice hoarse. The man let go of Donahseek's knuckle that he was about to shatter. "Talk." So Donahseek did.

 **The Next Day…**

Ken yawned as he made his way through his home. After getting all the information from the man called Donahseek, he had made sure to remove him from the public eye. Permanently. Neat thing he learned though is that Angels, both fallen and not, don't actually decay. Their bodies stay perfectly healthy for essentially eternity. He had asked Donahseek for everything and man, did he come through. Issei supposedly had one of the thirteen Longinus according to some unknown higher up, the Fallen were planning to take a nun and remove her Sacred Gear, there were three other fallen angels and a bunch of Stray Exorcists that had moved into the church here in Kuoh. He had also gotten Donahseek's life story. The man had been a pedophile. He had first fallen due to God's all seeing eye knowing of this. After he had fallen from heaven, he had raped several children.

Ken had originally been planning to let the man go, but after that. Well, no man or woman alive would have stopped Ken from murdering that son of a bitch. Ken sighed. There was too much wrong with this world. He sometimes wondered how most people weren't insane, himself included. His thoughts left him as a knock was heard on the door. Ken raised an eyebrow, the only person who should know where he lived was Issei. He had been very peculiar about not letting the rest of the Gremory group know where he lived, using Youjitsu to make sure he wasn't followed. The person knocked again, louder this time.

He sighed, might as well go see who it is. He walked to the door and was in the process of reaching for the door when a fist went straight through it and unlocked and reached for the handle. The hand and arm seemed feminine, but the power was definitely something else. Ken took a few steps back, attempting to be as quiet as possible and poured chakra into three seals. Two on either on hip and on on his lower back. With a silent puff of smoke, he had three swords in those locations. He drew the two on his sides with his hands, but the one on his lower back, he unfurled his tail and drew it.

This person may have tried to attack the house itself earlier and he wasn't aware of it. The house was reinforced with high-grade strengthening and silence seals. So it's very likely he didn't hear them attacking the building. The only true entrance was the door. Even then, it was also reinforced with mid-grade strengthening skills. The hand finally found the knob and the door opened.

"Brat, what the hell are you doing with those toys?" Ken blinked at the figure at the door. Then a massive smile spread across his face. One he hardly ever makes. One reserved for those that still could care for him despite knowing what he was. "Aunty!" He yelled, discarding his weapons as he ran at her to give her a hug. Was he acting like a five year old? Yes. But it didn't matter to were very few people that Ken could actually act the way he wanted. That he truly felt free to be around, his Aunt was one of them.

His aunt wrapped him in her arms as he crashed into her. "Ooph! Oi brat, don't you think you're getting to big to be doing that?" He could practically hear her smile. After another few seconds of comfortable silence, Ken stepped back and looked at his Aunt. Her name was Senju Tsunade. She was a tall, blonde haired woman who appeared to be in her thirties or early twenties. She had a blue diamond on her forehead and wore a baggy green shirt and beige pants. She had milky white skin and a very large… chest.

"So, what are you doing here Aunty?" Ken asked. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Is your memory that bad brat? Your perverted old man should have told you I was coming by." Tsunade stuck her hand on her hip. Now that Ken thought on it, that was right. He vaguely recalled his father calling him super early in the morning, telling him this news, disturbing his sleep.

"But other than just doing my monthly visit, I got wind from your old man about your fourth being turned into a fifth." Tsunade commented, raising an eyebrow. Ken nodded at that. "Here, come on in Aunty. I'll make us some tea". Tsunade stepped in and made a beeline for the living room. Ken headed toward the kitchen and began brewing the tea. He couldn't help reminisce his time with Aunt Tsunade.

He had met her when he was six. His father had introduced her as a friend of his, and that she was there to help. His powers were still unstable then, but she wasn't scared of him. She helped him with his chakra control. Helped him come to terms that he was different from everyone and everything else. She even taught him the transformation technique that he used to hide his real self. She was only able to stay a year however. She was a world renown doctor, known for being able to cure the incurable. Her disappearing from the limelight for so long could suspicions on Ken and his father, so she left after just a year. She always visited at least once a month though. To check up on him and to chat. Sometimes they sparred. Last time they did though, they had to hire a landscaper to repair the damage.

Ken chuckled as the tea kettle began to whistle. He poured the tea out into cups. Technically, they weren't related by blood. But she was so close to him and his father that she was basically like an aunt to him. There was also the fact that she was a ninja, but she wouldn't tell him anything about that. Stupid ninja and their secrets. He put the cups in a tray and walked to the living room. There he saw his aunt with a bottle of sake, taking a swig of it. Ken deadpanned. "Seriously Aunty? It's six in the morning." Tsunade shrugged. "You know that I'm going to get you to drink with me one of these days. Also it's not like you haven't seen me drinking in the morning before anyway."

Ken's aunt had a serious drinking problem. It was rare for her to go even one day without a drink. However, she could afford her vice. As a world renown doctor, she made hundreds of millions of yen per year. His aunt had been on about him drinking with her ever since he had his first drink a year ago. Apparently he held alcohol very well. He attributed that to Tali, but who knows the actual reason. Maybe he just held alcohol that well on his own. Regardless, his Aunt could sometimes could get a bit overbearing on the issue. Ken took a sip of his tea. Akeno's tasted much better. He glanced at the clock and saw that he was supposed to head to school in the next twenty minutes. He eyed his aunt who took another sip of her tea. Eyes closed as she did so. He would call into school sick today.

 **Later that day…**

School had ended and Ken was showing his Aunt around town. This was the first time she had been to Kuoh, with him and his dad recently moving here and his Aunt being part of a cancer research team, missed out on a few months of seeing him. He enjoyed the company. He had really missed his aunt if he was being honest. She was basically like his surrogate mother, having never known his actual mother. She had apparently died giving birth to him. Unusual in this day and age, but not entirely impossible.

They had just passed a park when Ken felt a sharp pain in his chest, specifically over his heart. Just as soon as it happened, it was gone. Tsunade noticed this and stopped to look at him. "Hey brat, you ok?" Ken smiled. Yeah, just a little bit of chest pain. Ken looked around and saw Issei standing around in the park. He was clasping his wrist. Ken squinted. Wasn't that where Issei's Sacred Gear was? Something must have happened. "Aunty, would you like to meet one of my peerage friends?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. As a ninja, she was aware of the supernatural. But too randomly come across said supernatural with a bunch of people around and in broad daylight was a bit strange. She shrugged. Ken just nodded.

Him and Tsunade began to approach Issei when they both stopped as they saw a girl healing a little boy's wound. A green light encompassing her hands as she did so. Tsunade frowned and her eyes narrowed, as did Ken's. "Medical ninjutsu?" Ken heard his aunt mumble. Ken was aware of the artforms of ninjas. Medical ninjutsu took years of practice and medical study to utilize. Ken himself highly doubted this girl that looked no older than sixteen could use it. Then again Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, was considered proficient at it at age seventeen. But according to Tsunade, Shizune had skill that was seen in one of every one billion people. Also, this girl was no ninja. It was obvious by her attire, that she was with the Church. Outside of ninja, the people who could use healing magic were extremely rare.

So why was a nun here, in Kuoh, which had no functioning church, with an extremely rare ability. Unless. Ken continued to walk towards Issei, his aunt on his heels. "Hey Issei!" Ken called out. Issei turned around towards the familiar voice and saw Ken and a tall, blonde lady with a ponytail, violet eyes and a blue diamond on her forehead. But that wasn't what caught Issei's attention. No, it was the massive bust on this lady. That chest rivaled that of Rias' and Akeno's breasts. Issei resisted the blood that was threatening to exit his nose as he thought about all three ladies would come to him so he could Unknown to Issei, Tsunade's pervert senses were blasting off to levels that only her teammate could have reached. She glanced around wildly looking for said teammate to come popping out somewhere. Ken chuckled nervously as he saw his aunt look around wildly. He hoped Issei live through this encounter. He was a good guy once you got past his perverted exterior.

As Ken stood in front of Issei, he noticed the nun was standing slightly behind Issei. Either afraid or shy, so not a fighter. Either that or she was putting up a really good front. Issei noticed Ken looking at Asia. "Oh, Ken. This is Asia. She is a Nun who is from Italy who came here to work at the church here. Asia, this is Ken. He is a friend of mine who's been helping me out recently." Tsunade raised an eyebrow while looking at Ken. Ken began to sweat lightly. Looks like he had some explaining to do later. "Uh, um, it is meet to good Issei's friend." Ken winced, her Japanese needed a lot of work. "Good to meet you Asia, my name is Ryuuji Kintaro, though you may call me Ken." Ken stated in English. Asia blinked in surprise.

"You can speak English?" She replied in English, surprise on her face. Ken nodded his head. "Yes, I grew up in the United Kingdom and briefly in Ireland. My dad is from Japan though so I am fluent in both languages." Ken glanced over at Issei and was intrigued to see that he seemed to be following along with the conversation. "Also this is my Aunt, Tsunade Senju. She is visiting me and I decided to show her around, which I'm assuming is similar to your situation with Issei." Asia nodded her head.

Tsunade decided to let Ken handle this. She was about to take her leave when she saw Ken making hand signs behind his back. Standard Anbu hand signals that she had taught him when he was younger to keep him entertained. They were very rough and nearly incoherent. She never expected him to remember them anyway to be fair though. The signal roughly read, " _Girl, high priority. Fallen, 20 clicks North-East church. Going to run interference_." Tsunade mentally smiled. Good to know that her lessons didn't go completely ignored. She responded making hand signals back. " _Assistance needed?_ " Asia had started talking to Issei about making her way to the church that she would be staying at. " _Yes, let me handle though. Assist only if overwhelmed._ " Tsunade let her smile show, " _Roger."_ She understood where he was coming from. She was famous. Her interfering in a battle in the supernatural would naturally paint a target on her back for all the other factions if people believed she was allied with Devils.

"Hey Ken," Tsunade said out loud. The other three looked at her. "How about you hang out with your friends. I will meet you back at the house later." Ken nodded. "Sounds good Aunty, see you later." Tsunade turned away and out of sight of the three teenagers. Ken turned back to a Issei and Asia looking at him. "So what are we doing?" Asia spoke up before Issei could say something, "Issei-san is taking me to the local church here, isn't that right?" She was still speaking in English. Issei nodded his head. "Yup, can't have Asia here getting lost."

"Well, I guess I'll tag along if you all don't mind." Issei looked like he was about to argue, but Asia beat him to it. "Of course you can! The more the merrier as they say!" She said excitably. Issei deflated. "All right Asia," Issei said. "It's this way." Asia nodded happily. Ken simply observed them for sometime, sticking right behind them. They were being followed by two people. He was sure one of them his aunt, but the other was unknown. After getting about a mile out from the church, Issei stopped and his skin began to pale. Asia stopped too. "Issei-san what's wrong." Ken figured this would happen. Anything holy was a weakness to Devils. This included everything from light, crosses, holy water, even a simple prayer could weaken a low-class devil like Issei. Ken had his genes to cancel out the effects of most Devil weaknesses.

"Yeah, I'm fine Asia." Issei rubbed the back of his head. He really wanted to take her the rest of the way, but he knew about the divide in factions. Taking her up there is basically asking to start a war. Regardless he wanted to help this girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just realized that I was super late for something." Asia nodded. "I see, then you must go then." She looked down, sadness evident on her face. "Hey don't be like that, I'll get to see you again, right?" Issei asked. Asia's eyes widened, then a bright smile appeared on her face. "Yes!" Ken watched this play out. It was interesting. This entire time, Issei had looked at this girl without a single perverted look going her way. He genuinely cared for her. Shit, that just made his job much more important. He put a hand on his face and wiped down. Shit just couldn't be easy for once, could it?

"Hey, Ken come on. We're going to be late for our meeting." Issei noticed that Ken was doing that thing where he zoned off. Ken looked at Issei. "Go on ahead, I have something I need to take care of first. Issei glanced at Asia, then at the church on the hill. "Are you sure? Buchou may get angry if you're late." Issei urged. "It's fine, just let our Buchou know that I may end up ruffling some feathers and could use some help sweeping them up later". Issei's eyes widened before he glanced back at Asia. "All right.." He then began running the way he had come.

Ken watched Issei run away before he felt something strike his back, though all it did was serve to annoy him. "You're friend tried that once already, what makes you think it was going to work with you." Ken turned around and the fallen angel Raynare was behind Asia. Another light spear in hand, pointed as Asia.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill the girl!" Raynre snarled at him. She knew from last time that she had gotten lucky when she struck him down. He had easily overpowered her. As a Devil, he would now even be able to strike her from the air. This left her with the only option of holding Asia hostage. Ken merely tilted his head. "Oh, really? And kill the very reason that you are here to begin with?" Raynre eyes widened slightly. "How do you-" she was cut off by Ken. "Let's just say that crows are very talkative when given enough incentive." Raynre growled. He must be talking about Donahseek. She was curious when he didn't return to base last night. She would kill the traitor as soon as she saw him again.

"So Miss Raynre, you have three options. One. You cut your losses and leave town and leave the girl here. However, I will inform Azazel what you have done here and from what I know of him, he did not sanction this. Thus, resulting in you losing all reputation and being hunted by all three factions as a traitor." Raynre stayed silent. "Two. You leave the girl with me. You, and whoever else you brought with you will stay and serve me for two weeks. Therein, you may leave afterwards. I promise on my life that no harm will come to you or your friends during your stay." Raynre continued to stay silent, then the fear hit her. "Or three." Ken's voice became deep, grumbling, demonic. The very shadows seemed to gather towards him as the once bright sun got covered by a cloud. "You continue with your little plan and I will rip you and your friends apart, piece by piece, until there is nothing left but feathers and grotesque pieces of meat. I shall stand above you and watch as I tear down everything you have ever known and love. Then I will break your body, slowly, oh so slowly. Just like I did with that monster Donahseek." Raynre was gasping for air, her light spear having dissipated due to her break in concentration. She fell to her knees and began dry heaving as the heavy atmosphere pushed in on her. Then, just like it had appeared, it was gone.

Raynre blinked her eyes and looked around, she was lying face down on the stone ground. She heard the worried voice of Asia trying to wake her up. She slowly picked herself up. "What happened?" She asked slowly as Asia helped her up. "After you tried attacking Ken-san, he simply turned and looked at you and you fell over. He said that you were fine and probably just a bit tired." Raynre groaned, so it was all just a dream? But how did he knock her out just by looking at her? "Ano." The sound of Asia's voice broke her out her musings. Ken-san told me to give this to you when you woke up. I looked at it but didn't understand what it meant. Asia passed the note over to Raynre.

Raynre took the paper slowly. Her hands were shaking. It was just a note right? There was nothing bad with it. Really, she should just throw it away. Yeah, just forget about that dream and move on with her plans. Then why? Why was her hand opening the note? She tried to will it to stop but it just wouldn't. Finally the note was open. Raynre opened the note and read it's contents. Raynre felt like she was going to be sick. She dropped the note and put a hand over her mouth to try and hold back the bile in the back of her throat. Tears forming at her eyes.

Asia grabbed Raynre's hand. "Raynre-san, what's wrong? Raynre-san?" Asia was really worried. She didn't like seeing people cry. However, she really didn't know how to comfort the fallen angel due to her lack of social skills. After a couple more minutes, Raynre straightened up almost mechanically. "Come on Asia, we are going back." Raynre said. Asia nodded and they began to climb the hill towards the church. As they left the wind grabbed the note and it fluttered away. Written on it was:

 _You are out of options. So choose carefully_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

At the bottom of the note were 3 black feathers. A lot of people didn't know this, even among the other factions, but a Fallen Angels wings were their pride. Along with this, their feathers were indicators of who they were. No two Angel's feathers were alike. Letting an enemy have a feather was basically having your identity stolen, each feather being unique to that angel. Raynre recognized those three feathers. They were the feathers of her friend Donahseek.

 **11:30 that night…**

The clock was ticking as Tsunade and Ken sat around the coffee table sipping tea. "You handled yourself very well today." Tsunade commented. Ken nodded. "I've been learning to harness the demonic and draconic energies in my body. Moulding it to use chakra and my natural affinity for youjitsu, I learned to use it to enhance my killing intent far beyond what I should actually be capable of." Tsunade nodded. "Sounds interesting. Speaking of mixing your draconic and demonic energies, have you and your father figured out the full sync yet?" Ken shook his head.

Full sync is something that him and his father had come up with a little while back. It was simple in theory. He links up with one of his genes by embracing it completely and is able to utilize those skills. The problem was, that it was much harder in practice. He had entered his mindscape many times to try and embrace who he was, as his dad put it. Each time ending in failure. He had even gotten Tali and Asura's help, each time ending in failure. It was only recently when he may have figured out. During one of his training regimens he had kept failing to meet his goal, every time he pushed harder to try and complete it, but fell short each time. He kept getting angrier and angrier until he he began pulling out shadows and then lashed them out at everything with the shadows. Asura had later told him that the ball in his mindscape that represented his demon gene had grown three or four times it's size. Consuming almost all the other orbs.

That was a few months ago and he hadn't been able to achieve the same state again. Ken shook his head at his aunt. "No, I had been able to tap into it briefly once, but that was due to extreme anger. I'd much rather be calm than angry when fighting." Tsunade nodded her head. That made sense. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Tsunade spoke up. "I think it's time we start teaching you how to harness natural energy. It should be easier for you than it was me since you are part youkai." Ken got very excited

Senjutsu was an ancient technique of drawing in natural energy into one's body to enhance their abilities. His aunt passively drew in miniscule amounts of senjutsu chakra and embed it into her forehead. The chakra is so thick that it is actually the diamond on her forehead. Other known users of this technique are Kuroka and the Demon King*. Each of them extremely powerful individuals.

Each person had a unique way of drawing in natural energy as well. In his Aunt's case, she took in very small increments of natural energy, it was so small that by the time it made it to her forehead, she had purified the taint that was in it with very minimal effort on her part. It was said Kuroka was mad with the power from Senjutsu and was always drawing it in regardless. Most however had to take a stance and be very, very still. You had to be one with nature or something like that. His aunt's way was the least efficient though. She had been storing natural energy for the past twelve consecutive years. She would be able to maintain her Sage state as she called it for only twenty five hours. That was if she didn't do anything while in her Sage state. In actual combat it would last her four hours max. Regardless, it was an awesome ability.

"So when are we starting, huh Aunty?" Tsunade felt a warm smile spread across her face. Ken had grown up so much. He had seen so much hate in the world and could be a very cold and hateful individual. But the fact that he could still smile so brightly spoke volumes of his resilience.

"Soon. I will probably have your father teach you his way first, then mine. See which one you like better. And which one is less dangerous for everyone else." That was the issue with natural energy of Earth. After many years of pollution and wars, Earth itself was filled with taint. This made using natural energy dangerous to all potential users. It would make them rage, go insane, gain intense bloodlust. Those that have mastered its use are considered to be some of the strongest alive though. You even get the title of Sage!

A knock came at the door and the two fell quiet. Tsunade got up and headed towards the kitchen, while Ken stood up and made his way to the door. After standing in front of it for a second he swung it open. Four people stood outside it. Asia, Raynre, and two other Fallen. He looked them over before smiling and said, "Come in, we have much to discuss." The three entered without a word and Asia gave a small greeting. Before Ken shut the door, he chucked a knife from a pouch on his side that hit the tree across the street. Ken stared at it for another half a minute before a voice called out from inside.

"Brat, get in here!"

"One second!" Ken glanced at the tree again. He could've sworn he felt that someone was over there. He shrugged his shoulders. All this Fallen Angel business probably just made him a little paranoid. He closed the door and walked back inside to deal with his new company.

A figure in the tree Ken had thrown the knife seemingly appeared out of thin air, a small cut on it's face. "It appears that the subject has grown admirably. Master will be quite pleased." The gleam of the moonlight appeared across the figure's glasses before the figure simply vanished, as if it had never existed to begin with.

 **A/N: *: Just for clarification sake, the Maous and the Demon King are two separate entities. The Maous are the leaders of the devils while the Demon King is called such simply due to him having slaughtered many high level entities and being a demon.**

 **Something I also want to clarify is the difference between demons and devils. Devils are essentially the original Angels cast down from Heaven. They exist strictly within the Christian factions. Demons however are born of fears and superstitions. Youkai are demons that are the product of shinto beliefs that includes animals tricking and killing humans, then eat them. This can be said with all other manner of things. By this definition, there could be killer clowns that are the byproduct of all the localized fear. However, a demon needs a shape as well. A fear of height will not cause a demon to form. Also there are some entities strong enough that can create demons. Though, these are much less powerful than a naturally born demon. This will come up next chapter so I thought some clarification was in order for those who actually read this.**

 **Tell me what you think! I've gotten some suggestions for pairings but I will go on to say I won't be doing any pairings within Rias' peerage pre-Kokabiel. I feel as if I've too many of those. Meaning, if I decide to stick to canon, Xenovia, and Roseweiss are still options. But for now, see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
